Qu'aimeriez-vous?
by dAdAjU
Summary: Sakura doit allez passer une entrevue chez Uchiwa Inc. Mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que cet entretient risque de changer sa vie ou peut-être même y rajouter un peu de piquant? Qu'aimeriez vous?...Attention Lemon un peu partout dans le texte. Première vrai Fanfiction donc un peu de pitié pour ma façons d'écrire hahaha :P
1. Prologue

_Qu'aimeriez-vous_

Prologue

_Sakura Haruno, jeune femme âgé de 32 ans détenant une formation professionnelle en secrétariat et en documentation. Native De Konoha, au Japon, célibataire, intelligente, gentille, assez terre à terre comme personne. Cheveux rose comme les cerisiers japonais qui s'harmonise à la perfection avec ses yeux vert émeraude. Physique avantageux et très populaire auprès de la gente masculine. Aime magasiner, cuisiner, travailler et surtout, mais surtout le sexe. Voilà qui est Sakura. Cette jolie jeune femme n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, en fait, elle en a jamais vraiment eu de toute sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Pour qu'elle raison ? Tout simplement que les autres la trouvent différente, anormal, mais pourtant elle n'y peux rien si elle n'aime pas ressembler aux autres. Mais dans la vie, il y a des choses, des évènements ou même une seule et unique personne qui va bousculer notre vie du jours au lendemain et c'est ce qui va se produire pour notre chère petite Sakura._


	2. Chapter 1

_Qu'aimeriez-vous_

CHAPITRE 1

Konoha-Appartement de Sakura-8h45 Am

Une nuit mouvementé, au oui pour être mouvementé elle avait été servi. Sakura se leva difficilement avec un mal de crâne, quelques vertiges et un nouvel inconnu dans son lit king. Tranquillement les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en tête, ce qui amplifia ses maux de têtes qui furent stoppé par ses tynenoles, qu'elle pris afin d'assouplir sa souffrance. Elle alla préparer du café et son déjeuné puis réveilla cet inconnu qui était moins beau comme dans ces souvenirs. Finalement l'inconnu se leva se rhabilla et pris la sorti sans lui adresser aucuns mots, rien.

_Seigneur qu'il y en a des irrespectueux dans la vie ... Je lui offre mon corps pour une nuit et lui se casse.. Wow! pensa-t-elle. _

Sans plus se soucier de cet homme, Sakura se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour une entrevu, en tant que secrétaire, chez Uchiwa Inc. Cet entreprise de mode, est reconnu mondialement pour l'audace des collections qu'elle nous offre, pour le succès de l'entreprise et bien sûr, pour Uchiwa Sasuke. Fils cadet de Mikoto Uchiwa et Fugaku Uchiwa, il est normal qu'il soit si populaire, car nous le savons tous les Uchiwa sont bien gâtés par la nature. Le cadet qui a pris la direction de l'entreprise familiale, est l'image parfaite du jeune célibataire rempli aux as d'argent et qu'il peut avoir n'importe quelles filles. Mais il faut l'avouer, sa peau fine et aussi pâle que l'ivoire fait un contraste magnifique avec ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir corbeau. Son corps sculpté comme les Dieux Grec, en fait fantasmer plus d'une et se sourire, se sourire en coin lorsqu'il paraît dans les journaux ou les magasines vous fait fondre littéralement. Après le moment de ''fantasme'', Sakura se dirigea vers son garde-robe afin de trouver un ensemble adéquat pour allez passer cette entrevue. Se fut rapide et efficace, car elle y est allée pour un style simple et chic. Une jupe tube, un chemisier blanc transparent laissant voir ca camisole rayé noir et blanc et une pair d'escarpin noir pour compléter le tout. Pour sa longue chevelure rose, elle boucla seulement le bas de ses cheveux ce qui semblait naturel. Son maquillage, simple, crayon noir, mascara et rouge à lèvre rouge sang.

_Voilà enfin prête! Il me reste plus qu'à prendre le taxi pour m'y rendre_...

Elle enfila un petit manteau de printemps rouge cerise et ramassa un sac blanc crème avant de se diriger vers le taxi qu'il l'attendait.

-...-

_Imposant comme bâtiment... _

Effectivement, l'entreprise Uchiwa Inc. est l'un des bâtiment les plus haut, mais aussi l'un des plus stylisé de Konoha. Intimidant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y pénétrer pour obtenir cette emploie de rêve aux saint de cette compagnie. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut frapper par les couleurs neutres du hall d'entrer, tout jouait entre le noir et le blanc. Elle se rapprocha de la réception, où était assise une femme aux cheveux rouges qui était affreux, habiller comme une dévergondé et de grosse pair lunette noir qui la rendait encore plus affreuse qu'elle pouvait l'être.

_Bonjour, je suis venue pour l'entrevue pour le poste de secrétaire..._

_Prenez l'ascenseur à votre droite, 24 ème étage et vous aurez seulement à l'attendre dans le hall. Je vais lui en informer que vous êtes arrivé... _

_Merci beaucoup..._

Sur ce, elle prit l'ascenseur, arriva à l'endroit indiqué et pris place sur l'un des siège dans le hall où se situait le bureau de son ancienne secrétaire. C'était les mêmes couleurs que le hall d'entré, sauf qu'il y avait deux grande porte noir qui devait cacher le bureau des regards curieux. Perdu dans la contemplation de cette pièce, des sons de pas lui vinrent aux oreilles, puis les deux grandes portes s'ouvrèrent ce qui capta entièrement son attention. Et elle a bien fait, devant elle se tenait Monsieur Uchiwa, le sublime devrais-je dire, car dans toute ca beauté physique son look le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Il portait une chemise blanc crème avec deux boutons détachés laissant voir un début de sa musculature si légendaire et tout cela accompagné d'un simple pantalon noir.

_Mademoiselle? _

Sa voix était tout simplement rauque et sensuel, s'en était troublant qu'il lui donnèrent des frissons...

_Ha...Haruno, Sakura Haruno..._

_Veuillez me suivre je vous pris..._

_Bien sûr..._

Sakura se leva doucement et passa devant qui l'invita à prendre place devant son bureau sur l'une de ces chaises. Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel Monsieur Uchiwa observa avec attention la magnifique créature qui était assise devant lui. Ses yeux vert le fascinaient, il plongea ses yeux onyx dans les siens. Quant à Sakura, elle était hypnotisé par se regard si mystérieux, si séduisant et si alléchant.

_Bon commençons cette entrevue..._

_Bien sûr Monsieur Uchiwa..._

_Alors Mlle. Haruno, dite moi vos passe-temps, lui demanda-t-il sans couper cette liaison de regard._

_Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment de passe-temps si vous comptez mes milles et une aventure d'un soir et mes sorties aux bars de la ville afin de combler un vide que j'ai depuis toujours à cause que les gens me trouvent bizarre et différente. Sinon j'aime bien pratiquer toutes les formes d'art._

_Eh bien Mlle. Haruno je dirais que cela ne vous aide pas vraiment vous savez?_

_Monsieur Uchiwa.. Si je peux me le permettre puis-je vous poser une question?_

_Hn... Allez-y_

_Dite moi...Faite vous comme tous ses gens?_

_Pardon?_

_Je veux dire ...Pensez-vous comme les autres? Agissez-vous comme les autres? Où non mieux... Jugez-vous les gens aux par leurs premières impressions comme en se moment?_

_Hn... Vous êtes une personne très intéressante Mlle. Haruno et pour répondre à vos questions, je dirais non à la première vous pouvez le constater avec la popularité de mon entreprise. À la deuxième je dirais non, car je trouve que certaines personnes ne sont pas intéressante et il en vient ennuyant de parler avec eux. Pis finalement, peut-être bien...mais dit moi pourquoi m'avoir répondu ça?_

_Eh bien Monsieur Uchiwa, à quoi cela sert d'être une autre personne, de se créer une personnalité afin d'être comme tout le monde... J'aime mieux vivre ma vie, être qui je suis et la vivre au maximum sans me soucier des gens qui trouvent ca anormal..._

_Vous m'intéressez énormément ... mais ici, maintenant, qu'Aimeriez-vous?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Qu'aimeriez-vous_

Chapitre 2

_Vous m'intéressez énormément ... mais ici, maintenant, qu'Aimeriez-vous?_

Cette phrase ne cessait de lui résonner dans la tête depuis qu'IL lui avait posé, qu'a-t-elle répondu?

_(flash back)_

_Vous m'intéressez énormément ... mais ici, maintenant, qu'Aimeriez-vous?_

_Qu'aimerais-je?_

_Oui..._

_Bonne question...Une autre personne aurait dit travailler pour vous Monsieur Uchiwa en vous faisant un regard de tigresse en chaleur et aurait jouer du pied avec vous...N'est ce pas?_

_Hn..fit-il avec un sourire en coin_

_Mais moi ce que j'aimerais est bien sûr avoir se poste, mais j'aimerais plus trouver un environnement de travail dans lequel je me ferais apprécier pour qui je suis et je crois que vous êtes du même avis..._

_Hn... ...Vous me laissez sans mots...Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très intrigant et très terre-à-terre...Bienvenue dans l'équipe, lui annonça-t-il tout en se levant pour lui serrer la main, qu'elle prise assez rapidement._

_Me...Merci Monsieur Uchiwa...j...je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_Eh bien cela me fais un grand plaisir de vous avoir comme secrétaire...Vous commencez demain matin 8h00..._

_D'accord Monsieur..._

_Je me demandais si cela ne vous semble pas trop indécent, de vous inviter prendre un verre avec vous pour fêter cet emploi et pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître..._

_Bien sûr cela ne me dérange pas de plus cela risque seulement de créer une bonne relation patron - employé..._

_Je passe vous prendre à 21h00..._

_D'accord à plus tard Monsieur Uchiwa, fit-elle avant de sortir de son bureau la tête dans ses pensées..._

_(Fin flash back)_

Elle était sous la douche et ne cessait de se repasser cette conversation, cette entrevue qui la chamboulait. Durant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux, leurs regards étaient intense comme si c'était un combat, mais qu'elle combat voulait-il? C'est ca que Sakura ignorait. Une fois terminé elle enfila ses vêtements qu'elle sortie plus tôt, il s'agissait d'une robe rouge bustier simple qui épousait parfaitement ces généreuses formes. Un long collier de perle noir venait accessoiriser ca robe et tout ca accompagner de ses mêmes escarpins noir de se matin. Pour ses cheveux, elle les coiffa en un chignon qui laissait plusieurs mèches folles en sortir, et deux mèches de cheveux retombaient pour encadrer son magnifique visage. Celui-ci était encore maquillé de la même façons, car Sakura n'aimait pas trop se maquiller elle trouvait sa superficielle. Sur ce elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine voir qu'elle heure était, il était 20h30.

_Plus que 30 minutes, se disait-elle, je crois que je vais me servir un petit martini tropical..._

Ce qu'elle fit en se dirigeant sur son balcon qui donnait une magnifique vu sur la ville plonger dans la nuit. Ces petits faisceaux lumineux ressemblent à un ciel étoilé ou à une couverture de velours recouvert de cristaux.

_Eh bien Mlle. Haruno... vous profitez de la vue?_

Cette voix je la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

_Monsieur Uchiwa... vous êtes en avance j'étais entraine effectivement d'admirer la vue tout en sirotant un martini maison..._

_Puis-je me joindre à vous?_

_Bien sûr... vous avez qu'à monter, je suis au deuxième étage appartement 10..._

_J'arrive de se pas...Fit-il en pressant ses pas._

Quant à Sakura, celle-ci retourna à l'intérieur afin de rejoindre son invité qui arriva au même moment.

_Humm...Votre Martini tropical est vraiment savoureux ..._

_Eh bien Monsieur Uchiwa ravi que vous l'appréciez..._

_Au point où nous en sommes, vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke et arrêtez de me vouvoyer je n'ai pas 54 ans comme mon père...Puis-je faire de même? _

_Si tu le veux Sasuke..._

_Sinon tu vis dans un bel endroit...la vue est magnifique, même moi avec mon condo dans le centre ville n'a pas une aussi bel vue._

_Merci beaucoup, il est certain que cet appartement ma surtout charmer justement par la vue qu'elle m'offrait...Mais Sasuke parlez moi un peu de vous.._

_Eh bien que pis-je vous dire que les médias non pas déjà révélé...Fit-il en lâchant un rire rauque ce qui fit aussi rire Sakura._

_Il est vrai qu'être à la tête d'une entreprise familiale très populaire si ce n'est pas la plus populaire..._

_Hn...Je vois que tu as lu des articles sur moi..._

_Eh bien... Il est toujours intéressant dans apprendre plus sur son éventuel patron si il viendrait à ce que je sois retenue..._

_Il se redressa et se rapprocha de Sakura et planta son regard dans ses yeux émeraude._

_Mais Sakura...que célébrons nous en ce moment? Fit-il en le chuchotant près de son oreille, Laissez moi vous dire aussi que vous êtes en beauté se soir ..._

_Il l'avait détaché ses mots, les avaient prononcé ses simple mots d'une façons sensuel et cela provoqua des frissons à la concerné._

_Me...Merci Monsieur Uchiwa...Euh...Je veux dire Sasuke..._

_J'aurais une autre question pour vous Sakura, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle frôlant ses lèvres sur son oreille, ici, maintenant, à se moment précis, Qu'aimeriez-vous? _


	4. Chapter 3

_Qu'aimeriez-vous_

Chapitre 3

_Pourquoi me posez vous encore cette question Sasuke?_

_Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'aimerais savoir vos vraies pensées..._

_Eh bien j'aimerais bien prendre un autre martini, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour s'y en préparer un autre._

_Mais cela ne réponds pas à ma question Sakura, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille se qui provoqua un frisson et quelques rougeurs sur ses magnifiques joues._

_P...Pourquoi? _

_Par curiosité..._

_Et vous, Sasuke... Qu'aimeriez- vous à ce moment précis? _

_Il se rapprocha d'elle, se colla contre son corps et lui chuchota:_

_J'aimerais vous faire l'amour ici et maintenant..._

_P...Pourquoi, fit-elle ébranlé par cette révélation_

_Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas comme toutes les autres...Et je vous l'ai dis, tu m'intrigue beaucoup comme personne Sakura...De plus, vous êtes vraiment magnifique, une femme doté d'une beauté que je n'ai jamais vu..._

Ces mots ne cessaient pas de tourner dans la tête de Sakura... Que devais-t-elle faire? Accepter cette avance de son nouveau patron? Qui, par ailleurs, ne cessa pas de lui troubler l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Pourtant, ces paroles audacieuses donnaient des envies à notre chère Sakura. Plusieurs images, un peu trop osé parcourue les pensés de celle-ci, comme le corps de son patron brulant et coulant de sueur entrain de lui faire l'amour sur le comptoir de cuisine. Cela lui donna des rougeurs qui n'échappa à Sasuke.

_Alors Sakura qu'aimeriez-vous?_

_Encore cette question..._

_Ici?_

_Je..._

_Maintenant?_

_Ce que j'aimerais...Ici...Maintenant...C'est de baiser sur mon comptoir..._

_Mlle Haruno à de drôle d'idées, mais étrangement elles m'excitent..._

Il l'empoigna par ces hanches, l'assis sur son comptoir et plongea sa tête dans le cou de la rose, afin d'y laisser des suçons qui faisait gémir notre Sakura. Tout en continuant sa descente sur le corps de la rose, il pris possession de sa poitrine afin de torturer la belle, tout en mordillant et en lichant ses mamelons rosies et déjà durcit par l'excitation qu'il lui procurait.

Sakura ne pouvant plus de se faire torturer décida de changer les règles. Elle descendit du comptoir et attrapa la cravate de Sasuke afin qu'il la suit dans son salon pour finir assis sur un fauteuil. Sakura fit tomber sa robe par terre pour se retrouver seulement en tenu d'Ève et détacha la chemise de Sasuke tout en se frottant contre lui. Une fois sa chemise hors jeu, elle plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse si musclé qui excita énormément Sakura. L'embrassant avec passion, elle se dirigea vers son oreille le licha, le mordit et lui chuchota:

_Alors Monsieur Uchiwa qu'aimeriez vous ici, maintenant, à cet instant?_

Suite à cette question, elle lui détacha le pantalon et caressa son membre déjà durcit par toute l'excitation que Sakura lui procurait. Jamais avait-il eu autant de plaisir et d'envi envers une femme...Au moment où il voulu reprendre les dessus, il eut une belle surprise. Sakura avait pris son membre entre ses mains et pratiqua des va et viens, ce qui lui laissa échapper des gémissements rauques. Voyant le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, elle déposa ses lèvres autour de son membre qui était durcit au maximum tellement que le plaisir était abondant et intense. Tanner de se faire dominer, Sasuke attrapa Sakura et l'assis sur lui, lui écarta les jambes et alla chatouiller le clitoris de celle-ci qui avait été très vilaine de lui infliger toute cette torture, elle devais payer. Chaque caresse amplifiait ces gémissement, qui devenais de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus intense, Sasuke perdait la tête il devait la pénétrer maintenant. Il l'empoigna par les hanches se leva et la pénétra en effectuant des va et viens. Il la plaqua contre un et accéléra ses va et viens, qui fit qu'amplifier le plaisir des deux amants. Plus les coups de reins se faisaient, plus ils gémissaient. Puis le grand coups final arriva et acheva nos deux amants. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, il la déposa sur le planché et se coucha à ces côtés.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Sakura_

_Et si l'on passait un contrat?_

_Un contrat?_

_Oui...Vous êtes ma secrétaire, et nous pourrions exercer se genre de relation pour assoupir nos envies sexuelles. Car je vous avouerais que je n'ai jamais un plaisir aussi intense et passionné avec une femme, vous êtes différente._

_Ai-je le droit de mettre mes conditions?_

_Bien sur, que sont-elles?_

_Premièrement, si nous entreprenions se genre de relation et qu'il adviendrait que je veux tout cesser. Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer, car techniquement cela n'est pas dans mon contrat d'assoupir les pulsions de mon patron. Deuxièmement, si l'un d'entre nous viendrais à rencontrer quelqu'un cela arrête automatiquement cette relation. Puis finalement ,cela n'est que partie de jambe en l'air pas d'amour, rien. Bien...Est ce que cela vous convient-il, Sasuke?_

_Cela me convient et pour être certain nous allons en faire un contrat, spécifiant vos conditions et les miennes. D'accord?_

_C'est parfait pour moi._

_Très bien ... Alors que faisons-nous? Il est encore tôt..._

_Pour ma pars, je vais allé prendre, encore, une douche._

_Puis-je t'accompagner? Dit-il d'une voix sensuel laissant sous entendre beaucoup de chose qui donna une nouvelle chaleur au niveau du bas de ventre à Sakura._

_Avec plaisir...Qu'aimeriez vous?_


End file.
